Someone else's adventure
by Wild Dragon's breath
Summary: Ichigo gets stuck in a strange situation and goes to Ryou for help. Little does she know she's going to find out more than she expected about herself. DISCONTINUED. sorry, but I have lost interest in this story completely.
1. annoyed kittens

This is a short experiment chapter and is written mostly for my own enjoyment and to practice my typing skills. First story so please don't be too harsh.

_is a cat talking_

"is humans talking"

_' is thoughts'_

Annoyed kittens

(Ichigo's P.O.V)

_Aaargh_ said Ichigo, who was currently in her cat form _why does this always happen to me?_ She was currently climbing up the steps to Café Mew, her workplace and secret base of Tokyo mew mew, a group of humans with the DNA of red data animals, of which she was part of. She was going to the café to get changed back to a human girl by one of he employers, since she needed to kiss someone and no one else knew about her 'situation' other than the two creators of project Mew, who also happened to be her bosses.

When she finally reached the door she discovered it to be slightly open so she crept in ,noticing that the lights in the café part of the building were out, she saw a light emanating from the basement so she headed down there,hoping that there was someone down there to turn her back. _Shirogane and Keichiro had better be there_ she mewed to herself.


	2. The Kiss Doesn't work Nya?

Hey I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!Before I start I'd just like to think the people who reviewed, I was very surprised since I didn't expect any reviews at all. Thanks a lot! Oh and for further notice, she calls Keichirro by his first name because he is a good friend of all the Mews by this time, but she still calls Ryou Shirogane because she's still not sure if he's her friend yet. 

_Is a cat talking_

"Are humans talking"

_' Is thoughts'_

A quick review of what happened in the last chapter:  
_She saw a light emanating room the basement so she headed down there, hoping that there was someone down there to turn her back. Shirogane and Keichiro had better be there she mewed to herself._  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whaaaaaaaaaaat! The kiss doesn't work?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo walked down the stairs and quickly glanced around the room. On her first look she thought the lab was deserted, but after looking again she noticed Shirogane sitting in a corner in front of a small computer screen. She slowly walked over to him and jumped into his lap to see what he was doing.

(Ryou's P.O.V)

I was typing an essay on the computer about the effect the Red data animal genes had on humans when I felt something jump lightly into my lap. I paused in my typing and looked down into two pink eyes.

"Oy! Strawberry, What're you doing here?" I asked, shocked at the fact that she'd come all the way over here to get changed back to a human, unable to resist, I continued sarcastically, "We're you so anxious for a kiss? You know, you're such a baka Strawberry. You could have just caught a bird or something to kiss, but nooo you come all the way to me for one."

From the way her claws were digging into my thigh, I could tell that Ichigo was not impressed with my answer. _Nya_ she said angrily, understandable really, since she was a cat, but infuriating since I would have liked to know what happened. _'I wonder how I could understand her...Right, I can become a cat too!!'_ I mentally smacked myself in the head for being so idiotic. I think Ichigo's beginning to rub off on me. I quickly started to change into my cat form and was startled to find myself sitting under Ichigo. I squirmed out from under her and asked her what was wrong.

_Isn't it obvious you big baka_ she mewed, cleaning her paw and jumping onto the ground, kicking me in the back on the way. _I'm stuck in this dumb form and can't seem to get out no matter who or what I kiss!!! And I was supposed to be doing something with Miwa and Moe tomorrow at the mall. It's all your fault_

With that Ichigo began to cry (a/n: can cats even cry? Oh well, in my story, Ichigo will be a special case, since she's actually human; besides, this is a fan fiction after all. Anyways, on with the show.) Now, I may be a jerk to her at times but I really can't stand to see a girl, any girl, cry. So I did what anyone would have done in my situation and gave Ichigo a hug and began to rub her back in soothing circles. Although it was difficult, not to mention awkward in my cat form, I somehow managed to pull it off. When she'd finished crying, Ichigo looked up at me and said quietly: _thanks Shirogane-san_.

We sat there for awhile, after separating, like normal cats would until: _Shirogane-san, would you please change me back now?_ _Ah! Of course,_ I quickly grabbed her and gave her a small kiss on the lips, enjoying the short contact of our lips. I closed my eyes waiting to feel her grow and become human again but it didn't happen. I quickly broke off the kiss and opened my cat eyes. There sat a depressed-looking, cat-formed Ichigo. She didn't seem at all happy.


	3. A sleep over?

Hey! A special thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, I love you all sooooooooo much! This chapter is dedicated to you (you know who you are) I thought it up during English class, I was extremely bored, because I already understood what was being explained.

_Disclaimer (I know it wasn't in the last chapters so I figure I'd better mention it): I don't own these characters but I do own the plot of this story._

_Is a cat talking_

"Are humans talking"

' _Is thoughts'_

A quick review of what happened in the last chapter:

We sat there for a while, after separating, like normal cats would until: _Shirogane-san, would you please change me back now?_ _ Ah! Of course, _ I quickly grabbed her and gave her a small kiss on the lips, enjoying the short contact of our lips. I closed my eyes waiting to feel her grow and become human again but it didn't happen. I quickly broke off the kiss and opened my cat eyes. There sat a depressed-looking, cat-formed Ichigo. She didn't seem at all happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A sleep over?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Ryou's P.O.V)

After a while of enduring a well earned reprimanding for having inserted cat DNA into her in the first place, Ichigo finally calmed down enough to listen to what I had to say.

_ Strawberry, I don't think I want to explain to you parents why exactly you need to stay over at café Mew Mew with me. Nor, for that matter, do I want to be referred to as that crazy boy who tried to tell us that our daughter has the Iriomote wildcat's DNA and just happened to be one of Tokyo Mew Mew, who accidentally got stuck as a cat and can' t seem to change back no matter what she kisses so, what do you suggest we do? _

I told her, hoping that she had a solution, seeing as she couldn't go home and I couldn't call her parents, because of her crazy father who treats her like a baby, who would kill me if I told him that Ichigo would be staying with me for a night. Ichigo sweat dropped, then suggested: _lets call Mint-Chan! She can call my parents to tell them I'm at her house and that we're having a sleep over. Mint-Chan will certainly help, and my parents trust her. _ I agreed and she bounded off towards the phone, pleased with her idea. I sat a minute, dumbfounded the baka-Strawberry had had a good idea, then chased after her, remembering that Mint would not be able to understand her in her cat form.

_Ichigo, wait you baka-Strawberry! _ I called, exasperatedly _You can't call Mint-san like that, she wont understand a word you say, all she'll hear is: Nya _Ichigo suddenly stopped, nearly making me bump into her. I wondered what was wrong, seeing as she may have been an airhead, but generally, she didn't simply stop in the middle of the floor.

_ You c-c-called me I-I-Ichigo _she said stuttering rather cutely, I thought. _'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, get a hold of yourself; you just called the baka-Strawberry cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_ I walked over to her and swatted at her head with my paw playfully, _Yeah, so what? Does that really matter? _ I walked past her, up the stairs, and onto the main floor of the café, where the phone was situated. I quickly changed back into a human with Ichigo watching the whole time with a mournful look in her eyes. I grabbed the phone and quickly  
dialed Mint's number.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Mint's P.O.V)

I heard a polite knock on the door and told whomever it was to come in. The door opened and the old housekeeper walked in, phone in hand. I grabbed the phone and said hello.

"Hey Mint-san," said a familiar voice. "The Strawberry got herself stuck as a cat and is staying over at the café. Could you call her house and tell her parents that you're having a sleep over together?"

I sighed and answered: "Yes Shirogane-san, I can but take care of her would you, she's my best friend and you better not do anything to her, or else…" I let the treat linger then continued "I'm also visiting the café tomorrow to check on her. It's a god thing today's Friday or her parents wouldn't let her. Say hi for me would you." With that I hung up and began to dial Ichigo's home number.

"Moshi moshi" said a feminine sounding voice.

"Hi, this is Mint, Ichigo's friend, I'm just calling to tell you that Ichigo and I are having a sleep over. She should be back sometime tomorrow, or maybe Sunday…" She trailed off, and then began " Oh, and Ichigo sends her love and apologizes that she couldn't call because…. Um…Anou… She just couldn't call, okay!"

"All right Mint-san" sad a very confused Sakura (that's Ichigo's Mom's name) "Be careful, and don't do anything naughty" she said, regaining her childishly teasing ways.

I hung up and thought about why Ichigo hadn't come to me or Pudding, or even Lettuce or Zakuro (sigh my idol) for help. I sighed and went to get ready for bed.

(End Mint's P.O.V)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay... I know that Mint was rather out of character and I'm sorry, but it's hard to write the character of a snobby rich girl if you aren't one. I'll try to make her more Mint like in the next chapter that she's in.


	4. Original plotline

Okay, so I've changed the plotline, and now I've decided to give you the original idea for the story 'cause I thought you might like to know what was going to happen.

* * *

So, here it is:

* * *

Ichigo gets stuck as cat and goes to Ryou for help. Ryou is unable to change her back with a kiss and he calls Mint to ask her to tell Ichigo's parents that she's having a sleepover. Parents agree when Mint calls. Ichigo(as a cat) get ready for bed with Ryou. Random awkward moment occurs. Ryou eventually falls asleep with Ichigo on the floor beside his bed. Ichigo naps, but feels uncomfortable on the floor so she moves onto the bed and cuddles with Ryou.

In the morning, Ichigo or Ryou wakes up and discovers that she or he is in the other persons body, screams and wakes other up Ichigo's body is still in cat form. Ryou discovers that he can change back if he concentrates. The doorbell rings, it's Mint. Ryou/Ichigo (Ryou in Ichigo's body) opens the door and lets in, is worried that Mint'll find out about switch. Goes back upstairs to talk with Ichigo.

They stay switched for a week. Various things happen, including school. Eventually they discover that they like each other ad kiss and they switch back.

Epilogue:

For the next week, whenever they kiss, they switch bodies, but can switch back with another kiss. Eventually Ryou proposes and the ability to switch disappears.

* * *

If anyone wishes to use this plot line they may (although I'd like to be notified in advance and they must write it completely on their own, without using the first few chapters I put up,) or they can simply continue from where I left off in a different story.

I doubt I'll continue with the rest of this changed plotline, so if anyone continues the story, tell me so that I can write the title in my profile for whoever'd like to use it. The title of this story is also now totally irrelevant, I'm just too lazy to change it.


End file.
